Tugas Makalah
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Tugas makalah ternyata mengantarkan Naruto pada seorang gadis yang sangat tertutup. Untuk itulah, Naruto mengusahakan banyak hal untuk mendekati gadis tersebut. Warning inside. wanna RnR?


`~Tugas Makalah~`

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: genrenya sih Friendship, namun ujung-ujungnya bakal ngaco ke genre lain.

**Warning**: bacalah dengan santai karena tidak ada adegan serius yang saya buat. Dan saya tekankan bahwa fic ini sangat abal, saya sarankan memakai kacamata agar tidak terjadi kerusakan pada mata Anda. Terima kasih. *Buagh!*.

**Pair**: NaruHina.

**Summary**: tugas makalah ternyata mengantarkan Naruto pada seorang gadis yang sangat tertutup. Untuk itulah, Naruto mengusahakan banyak hal untuk mendekati gadis tersebut.  
>(Maaf, kalau summary dengan cerita cenderung kurang nyambung)<p>

.

.

_Let's enjoy it!_

.

* * *

><p>Naruto adalah seorang siswa kelas 3 SMA yang sedang gencar-gencarnya belajar untuk merebut perhatian guru dan lulus di sekolah dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Kalau hanya merebut perhatian guru, dia mungkin sudah berhasil sejak awal masuk sekolah. Lihat saja kelakuannya yang amburadul itu. Semua guru pasti akan memperhatikannya. Namun karena itulah, Naruto mesti berusaha lebih untuk nilai yang memuaskan.<p>

Maka dari itu, sekarang Naruto diberi sebuah tugas dari guru yang bersangkutan untuk membuat makalah. Isi makalah haruslah sesuatu yang menarik, selain itu memiliki sesuatu yang bermakna, dan juga isi di dalam makalah haruslah sistematis agar bisa memberi kesan sesuatu yang membuat guru berkesan saat membacanya, yah pokoknya 'sesuatu' banget lah.

Hanya demi nilai, Naruto rela berpikir semalaman untuk memikirkan konsep makalahnya. Untunglah, guru cukup pengertian dengan memberi Naruto waktu sebulan untuk membuat makalah. Tentu saja demikian, memikirkan tema saja Naruto butuh waktu seminggu.

Sayang sekali, waktu seminggu terbuang sia-sia karena Naruto tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk makalahnya.

Itu membuat Naruto galau. Dia bertanya pada langit yang kokoh, pelangi yang datang dan pergi begitu saja, rumput yang bergoyang, dan si Ozzy yang goyang gayung. Ehh, tolong lupakan yang terakhir saya sebutkan.

Entah apa yang tiba-tiba mengilhami Naruto untuk memilih tema kehidupan anak sekolah yang masih terlalu luas untuk sebuah makalah. Memang kelihatannya sebuah kesalahan besar memberikan tugas membuat makalah untuk siswa semacam Naruto. Meski Naruto telah berpikir berulang kali, namun tak ada sesuatu yang lebih spesifik untuk bisa dia jadikan bahan makalahnya.

Hingga suatu hari, konon katanya yang dikatakan konon *aih, bingung ah* ada seorang siswa yang sampai sekarang menjadi sebuah misteri. Siswa itu adalah lelaki berambut gelap yang berkilauan di terpa sinar matahari, kulitnya putih porselen, sikapnya pendiam, dan tergolong siswa dari marga terkenal.

Siapakah gerangan? Ah, kalian pasti tahu kan. Naruto saja tahu kira-kira siapa murid tersebut.

Jadi suatu hari, dia menyempatkan diri untuk berkeliling mencari seorang lelaki berambut gelap yang berkilauan di terpa sinar matahari, kulitnya putih porselen, sikapnya pendiam, dan tergolong siswa dari marga terkenal *Author gaje ah*.

~o~O~o~

. . .

* * *

><p>"Hei, apa kamu tahu tentang siswa misterius di sekolah ini?"<p>

"Tidak tahu."

"Oh, ya sudah. Terima kasih."

Selalu seperti itulah percakapan yang terjadi setiap kali Naruto bertemu dengan murid yang kira-kira tahu tentang murid tersebut. Namun suatu hari, sebuah jawaban berbeda dia dapatkan.

"Siswa misterius?"

"Iya! Apa kau tahu?" ujar Naruto girang.

"Maaf saja, kalau dikelas kami tidak ada siswa misterius."

"Oh, kalau begitu-"

"Namun, di kelas kami ada seorang siswi misterius," ungkap sang murid yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas XII.B.

"Ha? Siswi? Bukankah orang itu laki-laki?" tanya Naruto ngotot.

"Lho, maksudmu?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya.

"Mestinya dia itu seorang laki-laki yang berambut raven, matanya tajam dan saat marah berwarna merah, badannya tinggi dan langsing, dia itu dingin, angkuh, menjengkelkan, pokoknya dia itu kalau tak salah sering dikatakan 'Uchiha Gagal'. Seperti itulah," ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Yang mendengarkan hanya harap-harap cemas sambil menunjuk gaje pada sesuatu yang ada di belakang Naruto.

Dan saat Naruto berbalik... BUAAAGGH!

Sebuah pukulan ringan yang mampu menyebabkan memar melayang menuju dahi Naruto.

Saudara-saudara, itulah akibatnya jika kita mengatakan kejelekan orang lain dari belakang tanpa izin dari orang yang bersangkutan. Demikianlah cerita dari saya, untuk itu saya selaku Author akan segera mengucapkan –Owari- (_Reader_: Woy! Serius!)

Kita lupakan paragraf barusan. Marilah kita kembali ke jalan yang benar. Dimulai pada percakapan yang sempat terpotong karena _sound efect_ gaje dari Uchiha Gagal *DORR* saya ulangi, karena _sound efect_ gaje dari salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal cerdas, tampan, dan kuat. (Sasuke: anak baik*sambil mengelus kepala Author*) (Author: seakan-akan saya hewan peliharaan? *Souldrop*)

"Kalau ingin melihatnya, nanti sepulang sekolah kamu tunggu saja sepulang sekolah."

"Sepulang sekolah?" gumam Naruto. _'Semisterius itukah orangnya sampai-sampai menemuinya tidak bisa sembarangan waktu?'_, pikirnya.

Teng teng teng!

"Maaf ya, kami harus masuk kelas sekarang," ujar siswa yang ditanyai oleh Naruto sembari berjalan menjauh. "Kau juga sebaiknya segera masuk kelas!" ujarnya lagi membuat lamunan Naruto buyar.

Naruto yang sudah buyar tersebut langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kelas. Dalam hatinya ia mengigaukan(?) sesuatu. Yah, seperti inilah kira-kira, _'Busyet! Pulang sekolah kan masih lama! Ini baru pelajaran ke dua dari enam pelajaran!'_

. .

~o~O~o~

. .

.

Baiklah, kita beralih pada lima jam kemudian, pukul 13.30. Naruto sedang nungging gaje sendirian di depan gerbang. Sudah sekian banyak kaki yang ia lihat selama ia nungging seperti itu, namun rasanya dia belum merasakan satupun aura dingin yang terpancar. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan, kan.

Saat sekolah benar-benar sepi, Naruto ingin beranjak pergi. Ia lelah-katakan saja seperti itu. Namun, saat ia berdiri dan berbalik, sesosok manusia menghantam-_ralat_: menabrak tubuh kekarnya.

"Eh, maaf!" ujar Naruto (sok) perhatian sambil membantu orang yang menabraknya berdiri. Sayang sekali, yang terjatuh malah berusaha berdiri sendiri tanpa mempedulikan uluran tangan Naruto yang jadi merasa teracuhkan. Karena merasa harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk diacuhkan, Naruto berteriak gaje, "Woy! Kalau dibantu orang nerima napa sih?"

Seakan marah, yang dibantu mengangkat wajahnya dan menyingkirkan berhelai-helai rambut yang menutupi matanya. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata lavender cerah yang menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu.

'Berambut gelap yang berkilauan di terpa sinar matahari, kulitnya putih porselen, sikapnya pendiam, dan tergolong siswa dari marga terkenal' (Author gaje banget sih! Ngulang-ngulang ini mulu!)

_'Aih, ini dia pasti maksud dari perkataan Author barusan,'_ ucap Naruto di dalam hati. Batinnya mulai berkata, _'Author yang bohong atau si Konon yang bohong sih? Sebenarnya murid itu laki-laki atau perempuan?'_

Namun, akhirnya Naruto memantapkan hatinya dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Yang ditanya diam.

"Eh, kau dengar kan?"

Yang ditanya tetap diam.

Batin Naruto berkeluh kesah,_ 'Omaigat! Gak tahan deh!'_

Mungkin yang ditanya barusan gerah melihat rambut Naruto yang menyilaukan matanya. Dengan perlahan orang yang masih terduduk karena ogah menerima uluran tangan Naruto berkata, "Hyu-ga Hinata."

Naruto terperangah, "Apa?"

Yang ditanya kesal, "Hyuga Hinata!"

"Hyuga?" gumam Naruto. "Ha? Hyuga yang itu?" ucapnya sambil mengingat salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sok cool dan suka pamer rambut dengan berkata 'cuma pake sampo kok.'

"Ke-kenapa?"

Hening...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Setelah 10 menit hening berlangsung, gadis yang bernama Hinata memecahkannya dengan berkata, "A-ada apa?"

Naruto melongo, "Kau gagap, ya?" ujarnya tak percaya. Hinata sweatdrop.

Lama sekali Hinata terdiam. Dia tak ingin menjawabnya. Baginya, tanpa dijawabpun yang bertanya pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Kemudian, dia merunduk dan menangis.

"He-hei? Kenapa kau?" Naruto kewalahan. Dia kebingungan dengan tangisan Hinata padahal tangisan itu memang disengaja supaya Naruto pergi menjauh. Namun yang dilakukan Naruto justru sebaliknya.

"Waduh, jangan menangis! Plis!" ucapnya lebay sambil duduk sehingga sejajar dengan Hinata. Tangan Naruto yang lembut mengusap perlahan kening Hinata. Menyingkirkan poni tebal yang menutupi mata lavender Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Aih, friendshipnya ilang deh.

"Hentikan!"ucap Hinata sembari menepis tangan Naruto. Hal itu membuat terkejut. Sekejap, mata Naruto berhadapan dengan mata lavender milik Hinata. Angin sepoi-sepoi kemudian bertiup perlahan membelai kedua insan tersebut. Menambah suasana friendship yang makin ilang. (Naruto: _Author_! yang bener dong!)

Karena saya sudah dituntut untuk serius, maka kita luruskan adegan satu ini.

"Aduh, kau ini kenapa sih?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Ber-berhenti ber-sikap baik padaku. Tak ada seorangpun yang ber-rani mendekatiku. Namun kau-"

"Kau ini orangnya aneh, ya?" ujar Naruto diiringi senyuman lebar. Entah apa maksudnya. Apa mungkin ini karena getaran di hatinya~ yang lama haus akan~~ (mulai deh ==").

"A-apa-?"

"Ayo ikut aku ke suatu tempat. Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal padamu!" ujar Naruto sambil menyeret Hinata menuju halte bus. Hinata meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan bahkan di tengah jalan sekalipun. Namun, Naruto tak akan melepaskan kelinci percobaan pembawa berkahnya. Murid mana sih yang akan melepaskan sumber nilainya?

Pada akhirnya di dalam busway, Naruto berhasil menaklukkan Hinata dengan mengikatnya di bangku. Betapa malangnya Hinata yang kini diajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya. Terlebih lagi, Naruto lupa bahwa rumah Hinata telah terlewat 10 km. Sebenarnya bukan lupa, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak bertanya pada gadis malang itu.

Terpaksa deh, Hinata jalan kaki menuju rumahnya sambil menangis seperti telah diper*piiip*

Di rumah kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto senyum-senyum gaje sambil mengetik di depan laptopnya. Tiba-tiba, tangannya berhenti mengetik. Pikirannya ngelantur entah kemana. Mungkin saja, pikirannya telah melayang pada kediaman keluarga Hyuga yang terlewatkan sekitar 10 km tadi.

Ah, Naruto begitu kejam. Ia sadar dengan kekasaran yang diperbuatnya pada perempuan lemah dan tak berdaya seperti Hinata barusan. Padahal menurutnya, ia tidak pernah bertindak kasar pada gadis manapun.

Dia menyelesaikan ketikannya kemudian mematikan laptopnya. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju kasurnya dan berbaring. Mencoba tidur namun tidak bisa. Ia tahu, ia berbuat buruk hari ini.

Kesalahan mesti ditebus!

Keesokan harinya mentari cerah datang sambil tersenyum lebar diiringi tertawa khasnya yang mengingatkan kita pada teletubies (tolong abaikan ini). Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tanpa sarapan dia melesat berlari menuju sekolah. Maklum sajalah, jinchuuriki gitu lho. Tanpa sarapan, everything masih is ok.

Tiba di sekolah, dia mencari seorang siswi berambut gelap yang berkilauan di terpa sinar matahari, kulitnya putih porselen, sikapnya pendiam, dan tergolong siswa dari marga terkenal (ini lagi =="). Matanya yang jelalat mencoba mencari terus menerus. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan. _Nothing._

Yang ia dapatkan malah teman sekelasnya yang sok cool dan suka pamer rambut dengan berkata 'cuma pake sampo kok'.

Tanpa basa basi, Naruto langsung berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Itulah jalan terbaik sebelum wajah Naruto diterpa rambut coklat berkilauan milik Neji Hyuga-pemilik tren rambut tahun 2011. Hal inilah yang menjelaskan pada kita mengapa ada banyak goresan di bagian pipi Naruto.

Daripada buang-buang waktu membicarakan goresan di pipi Naruto tersebut, marilah kita melompat pada saat pulang sekolah.

Seperti kemarin, Naruto menanti sampai sekitar setengah jam di depan gerbang hanya demi gadis lavender pembawa berkahnya. Dan yang benar saja, gadis yang anti sosial dan memilih untuk pulang terakhiran setelah sepi mulai datang dengan langkah lemah. Aih, betapa senang Naruto melihat kedatangan Hinata yang berjalan pincang karena kakinya kelelahan berjalan kaki sejauh 10 km.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Naruto mendekati Hinata. Namun dengan terburu-buru Hinata kabur dari Naruto.

"Hei, tunggu!" ujar Naruto sambil berlari. Hinata sama sekali tidak peduli. Namun karena kaki Hinata sudah pincang, Naruto dengan mudah mengejarnya. Em, mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan mudah menabraknya.

"Aduuhh!" jerit Hinata saat tubuh mungilnya-itu menurut Naruto yang memang tak pernah puas melihat tubuh wanita lain selain Sakura- ditindih Naruto. Dasar! Kerjaannya malah mencari keuntungan.

Hening...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup perlahan. Karena bunyi jangkrik tiba-tiba terdengar, Naruto bangkit dan duduk manis menanti Hinata untuk berdiri sendiri. Untuk kali ini, Naruto tak akan membuat dirinya merasa diacuhkan lagi.

"Hinata, maaf!" ucapnya pelan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata sambil mencoba berdiri sendiri. Kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto yang langsung bertanya, "Mau kuantar pulang? Sudah sore, nih."

"I-iya."

.

`o~O~o'

.

_-The End-_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>hehe... akhirnya fic ini berakhir (dengan gaje). Ah, aku senang bisa menulis-<em>ralat: <em>mengetik fic lagi. Fic ini terinspirasi dari... er... mungkin tidak terinspirasi dari manapun sih. Fic ini benar-benar khayalan gaje saya.

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Reader yang sudah bersedia membacanya. Bagi yang ingin memberi masukan, kritik, saran ataupun flame akan saya terima tanpa terkecuali. Terima kasih lagi, ya! ^-^

**R**n**R**?


End file.
